A New Night
by Takhrenixe
Summary: If you grew up on a space station, you can't be expected to know what a club is. Sonic realizes this, and decides to remedy the situation by treating Shadow to a night in Club Rouge. Sonadow, as always. Complain and I'll change the rating...


**Chao, fellow FanFictioners! I'm back...again! Now isn't that nice?  
-silence-  
...Alright, I know, it's been SO INCREDIBLY LONG SINCE I POSTED HERE. Please forgive me! I was grounded; blame the parents...! -dodges bricks- Technically I still am...  
Oh well. Yayz for my awesome ninja 'sneak-on-the-computer-when-you're-mother's-asleep' skills!  
On a separate, more related to the fic note: Sonadow. LOTS OF IT. But you were expecting that, right? 'Course you were.  
Also. Complete and total out-of-characterness. On all parts...except Rouge, I think. Big surprise there.  
...Remind me never to write a club scene ever again. EVER. So...awkward... -twitch- I'm a minor, what can you expect...? Like I've ever been in a club before!**

**Shadow: You're rambling again, Nixi-sama.**

**I know that!**

**Shadow: And you're not shutting up...why...?**

**Shove it.**

**(Sorry, guys. School is a torture device made up by parents to watch children fail miserably at it. Let's just leave it at that.) You probably don't want to anymore, but please review!**

* * *

_**A New Night**_

"...Just where in the _hell_ have you taken me, Sonikku?"

"What, is Tails' house the new 'under a rock'? You seriously don't know?"

Shadow the Hedgehog shook his head, staring around in wonder and subconsciously clinging onto his boyfriend's hand much tighter than was really necessary.

Sonic chuckled. "It's called a club, Shadzy-kun. They're fun! C'mon, let's go get some drinks or somethin'..." His voice trailed off into nowhere as he tugged his charge toward a counter that had about a hundred bottles of liquid behind it.

"Um...drinks? Like water or soda? No, thank you."

This ludicrous statement caused Sonic to freeze where he stood; slowly, disbelievingly he turned his head back to lock gazes with Shadow.

"No. Drinks, as in alcohol? Ring any bells up there?"

"Sorry, no. What is 'alcohol', Sonikku?"

If the azure teenager's jaw dropped any further, it would break through the floor.

"Holy sh-! You did not just ask me that. Get over here, you're having your first taste right now; no self-respecting boyfriend of mine is gonna be sober."

The two Hedgehogs made their way up to the wooden counter, Sonic leaning sideways against it with one elbow draped lazily over the top. He called the bartender, which happened to be Rouge the Bat (seeing as this was her club), over with a small wave; she greeted him with her usual flirtatious smile.

"Well hey there. What'll it be today, blue boy?"

"Oh, the usual for me, I guess. And...make it a tequila and orange juice for Shads."

Rouge smirked amusedly as she heard this. "Sure he doesn't want something stronger?"

"Nah, he's a first-timer. Don't worry 'bout it, he'll be moving up to my league in maybe a week!"

The albino Bat looked like she didn't believe a word, but she smiled anyway, keeping to herself that, in fact, Shadow was most certainly _not_ a 'first-timer'. She knew _exactly_ how the Ultimate Lifeform had reacted when she spiked his coffee some time ago without his knowledge. She knew, for an absolute fact, that Shadow and large amounts of alcohol (did I say spiked? Excuse me, no, she practically poured a whole _pint_ of straight tequila into that mug) did not mix well. But of course, she wasn't going to let Sonic in on that little fun-fact. The better to sit back and enjoy the show.

For Sonic's sake, since a _glass_ of tequila was considerably less potent than a _pint_, hopefully no such show would be seen.

"Whatever you say, hon. Long Island Iced Tea and an orange tequila on the rocks, comin' up."

In less than a minute, she slid the two glasses of liquid over to Sonic, who picked them up and gave Rouge a ten-dollar-bill. "Thanks, and keep the change! C'mon Shadow!"

Once more Shadow found himself being led, this time to a booth in a corner that was somewhat secluded from the rest of the club. Sonic slid smoothly into the upholstered seat and took his place across from Shadow, who was currently staring confusedly at the pale orange liquid that was shoved in his face by his lover.

"Drink it. It's good." Sonic himself took a long sip from his own glass, draining about a quarter of it in one go. He licked his lips, motioning for Shadow to try his.

Tentatively, Shadow sipped from his own, using the thin black straw that had come with it. He took a second pull from it, and Sonic nodded approvingly.

"So. How is it?"

Shadow wasn't really sure what to think; the liquid was sour, yet mildly sweet, with a peculiar bite to it that he couldn't quite describe.

"It is good, I guess. Is it supposed to make you feel...strange?"

The one he'd just addressed merely shrugged. "Depends. Define strange."

"Dizzy. Lightheaded. Happy."

"Ah. Well then, yes. Yes it is. Sweet, eh?" The iced tea he held was rapidly being depleted, now down to a third.

"I suppose. It actually does taste nice." Shadow's drink had barely been touched; he sipped slowly at it, trying to get used to the apparent side effects of alcohol that left him with the weirdest urge to giggle, though nothing funny had been said...

Sonic set an empty mug down on the black-lacquered table, getting up from his seat.

"I'm gonna get me another drink, so just hang tight for a second, K?"

Shadow nodded, watching as his boyfriend disappeared into the crowd. He was taken by surprise when a noticably-drunk purple Weasel sidled up to him in a very suggestive manner.

"Hey, babe..."

"Good evening."

"Care to dance?"

"No, thank you."

"The name's Nack. You got one, hot stuff?"

Shadow, in an attempt to be polite, was about to answer, when someone tapped the Weasel on the shoulder; Nack turned around to see who it was, only to be hoisted into the air by his neck. Holding him was an irate Sonic the Hedgehog, emerald-green eyes aflame with rage, and a fair amount of agressive possessiveness **(A/N: that was was weird to write.) **besides.

"I'd appreciate it if you _kept your paws off my boyfriend_, you filthy rodent."

The Weasel shrugged, glancing blankly back.

"Sure, baby."

Nack found himself thrown facefirst through a wall a second later (which Rouge saw but pointedly ignored, understanding and having had unfortunate experience herself with just how protective of the Ultimate Lifeform that small blue Hedgehog could be...suffice to say that being thrown through drywall was equivalent to a playful shove if the kid was mad enough, or if anyone touched him or his Shadow when he didn't want them to be touched); Sonic paid him no mind, reclaiming his seat and taking a large gulp from his second drink. Shadow raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he watched Sonic down the second glass much faster than he had the first.

"Sonikku."

"What's up, Shadzy-kun?"

"What is dancing?"

"...Double-U Tee Eff, Shadzy-kun. You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Well, um...dancing is when you...it's when there's music, and you sort of move yourself in time with it or whatever...aw geez why don't I just show ya!"

In a flash Shadow was standing beside Sonic on a linoleum floor that was lit with hundreds of multicolored lights. The darker of the two stared at his surroundings, feeling understandably awkward and uncertain in this new, alien environment.

Just then, the hip-hop music that had currently been playing changed to a more rapid tempo, synthesized drums turning into saxophone and maraccas. A spicy tango began to play, the house lights transitioning to red to match the music's mood.

"Sweet! I love this song! Let's dance, Shadzy-kun!"

"But I don't know how!"

"Just go with it, then. It's fun!"

And then they were twirling. Around and around they went, Sonic leading his reluctant partner in the sensually styled flirtfest that most people called the tango. Shadow noted that Sonic seemed to have extensive knowledge of the various dance moves involved; the Blue Blur was truly living up to his name as he lost himself in the music, and anybody watching would have seen nothing except a flurry of black and blue as it darted across the dancefloor, which to Shadow looked less clubbish and more 'merry-go-round gone mad'. He had to admit, though, he was enjoying it.

Sonic caught him off guard with a bit of fancy footwork; one slender blue leg wrapped itself around another of ebony, sending Shadow to the the floor.

Or, at least, it would have, had he not been caught at the last second and pulled back up into Sonic's waiting arms.

The song ended with the two of them so close they could hear each other's pounding heartbeats; Sonic smirked, tugging Shadow into a chaste kiss before they left for their booth. The older of the two was in a daze as he took his seat and this time forgot about the straw in his tequila, opting instead for a long gulp straight from the glass.

"See, Shadzy-kun? Wasn't that fun?"

Shadow smiled(something he did for Sonic and _only_ for Sonic).

"Indeed. Perhaps you could teach me?"

A huge grin nearly split Sonic's face in half; he pecked his boyfriend on the lips as he answered in a tone that resembled how a toddler might respond to being asked to take an all-expenses-paid vacation to Disneyworld for the rest of their life.

"I'd love to! You're gonna be great, Shadzy-kun!"

At first, the onyx-crimson Hedgehog had been wary of this foreign place, what with all its flashing lights, strange sounds, and downright unusual choice of beverages. Now?

...Maybe he'd be free tomorrow night as well.

* * *

**Damn spacing and dividers... Curse you, Document Uploader...**


End file.
